Consecuencias
by Rhae Morgan
Summary: Una nueva etapa de Jovenes Titanes se viene a Jump City, dejando a los viejos cinco amigos atras. Lo que hicieron cuando apenas eran unos niños, revive luego de diecises años ¿Tendran que pagar los Titanes las consecuencias?


_**Teen Titans NO me pertenece!**_

 _ **Espero que les guste...**_

Me levante muy nerviosa por la mañana. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y sabía que eso me traería unas enormes y feas ojeras que contrastarían a la perfección con mi tez clara.  
Hoy era el primer día de clase de los gemelos y aunque ellos estaban muy emocionadas, para mí no sería lo mismo.

Doce años habían pasado desde que Los Jovenes Titanes se habían disuelto finalmente y el nuevo grupo de jóvenes había ocupado nuestro lugar. Al principio se podía apreciar que solo eran un par de novatos, pero con el tiempo supieron cómo mejorar y se ganaron el cariño de la gente.

Con nuestra retirada, el gobierno entendió que había que tomar alguna medida que hiciera que Jump City estuviera segura por muchísimos años más, por lo que tuvieron la idea de crear la Titan High, donde los hijos de los superhéroes podrían asistir cuando cumplieran la edad de doce años y así aprender desde chicos a ser un Superhéroe.  
Nunca quise que mis hijos fueran superhéroes por decisión mía, si no que ellos tomaran su propio camino. Nunca se vieron muy interesados en ser nada mas que chicos normales, a pesar de que practicábamos con sus poderes desde que nacieron para que pudieran dominarlos.  
El problema surgió cuando el gobiernos se enteró de que yo había tenido hijos y prácticamente me obligo a mandarlos a la secundaria por yo haber sido una Titan Honoraria. Tuve que acatar las órdenes y mis hijos empezarían este año en la nueva institución.

Hoy ya había llegado el día, y sabía que tendría que afrontarlo con la mejor cara. Para mi mala suerte, al ser la única Titan de la que no se había sabido nada hasta ahora, y ser la única que no tenía sus hijos aun en el instituto, los directores decidieron hacer una presentación de "Los hijos de una de las Titanes Honorarias" ¿Alguna otra forma de llamar más la atención no había no?

Finalmente accedí a levantarme de la cama y darme una ducha rápida. Escogí unos leggins negros, unas botas con un poco de plataforma negras, una camisa azul y encima un suéter gris. Estaban haciendo unos días fríos, a pesar de que estábamos a principios de Septiembre.

Observe mi reflejo en el espejo y comprobé lo que tanto temía: las horribles ojeras estaban ahí. Aplique un poco de mascarilla en polvo para suavizar el contraste, me peine el cabello que me dejaba crecer hasta los hombros solamente y Salí a preparar el desayuno.

Ya estaba a punto de terminarlo, cuando el movimiento se hizo presente en casa.

— Hola Ma, ¿dormiste bien?

Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—No muy bien la verdad, y ¿tu?

Sabina iba a responder, cuando un joven se sentó en la mesa bostezando. Estaba usando únicamente su ropa interior y tenía el pelo negro despeinado. Rápidamente el y su hermana se pusieron a discutir sobre algo sin mucho sentido, por lo que yo termine de prepararles el desayuno rápido. Agradezco haber aprendido a cocinar con el tiempo.

Cuando la hora de salir de casa llego, yo tenía un nudo en el estómago que sabía que me iba a durar por el resto del día. Conduje tranquilamente mientras notaba la impaciencia de mis hijos en la parte de atrás del coche. La verdad era que me aterraba ver a mis viejos amigos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, volver a verlos me traía muchos recuerdos feos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo.

Apenas estacione la prensa se tiro sobre el coche.

—Raven, ¿Por qué te mantuviste todo este tiempo alejada de los medios? ¿De quién son tus hijos? ¿Fue la razón por la que dejaste los Jóvenes Titanes?

— ¡Raven! ¡Raven! ¿Qué piensas sobre que tus hijos se conviertan en el futuro en los próximos Jóvenes Titanes?

— ¡Raven! ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tus viejos amigos? ¿Estas nerviosa por el reencuentro?

Los gritos y las preguntas insistentes siguieron desde detrás de los vidrios.

—Tele transportémonos hasta el interior del colegio, ¡ya!

Agarre sus manos y la oscuridad en forma de cuervo nos cubrió, volviéndonos dentro del recibidor del instituto.  
Dentro, la historia no cambio mucho. Grupos de adolescentes se agrupaban en diferentes partes del salón emocionados por su primer dia, padres nerviosos por la entrada de sus niños al primer año y un sinfín de emociones todas juntas en una misma habitación.

De a poco, la gente nos fue notando y el murmullo y griterío se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

Una mujer vestida formalmente, con camisa y pollera de vestir vino directo a nosotros.

—El director los espera en su oficina. Síganme por favor. — Y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde vino, esperando claramente que la siguiéramos.

Caminamos despacio por un pasillo que parecía interminable, rodeado de puertas con los números de los salones y una gran cantidad de casilleros decorados. Doblamos a la derecha y subimos dos pisos, hasta llegar a una puerta donde se veía claramente "Despacho del director"

La joven se paró fuera e hizo señas para que entráramos. Tranquilamente abrí la puerta, y mis hijos y yo nos adentramos en el salón. El lugar era igual a como lo hacen en las películas, con librerías grandes a los costados o muebles llenos de cosas de decoración, un par de diplomas colgados de las paredes, un ventanal enorme en la pared del fondo que daba hacia el patio del Colegio y por ultimo enfrente de este y mirando a la puerta un escritorio enorme lleno de papeles y cosas que parecían importantes.

Casi se me cae el culo a ver que el director moreno, alto y musculoso era ¡nada más y nada menos que Victor! Él también pudo notar mi sorpresa ya que sonrió.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Rachel.

No conteste. No podía.

El timbre sono y los pasillos se llenaron instantáneamente de ruido.

—Bien. Sabina y Migelangelo, estos son sus horarios, clases y numero de casillero. Estoy seguro que se adaptaran muy bien. Cualquier duda no duden en consultarme. Ahora, es hora de que vayan a clase. Que tengan un estupendo primer día.

Mis hijos recogieron las hojas, se despidieron y se marcharon rápidamente.  
Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que Victor no dejaría que me marchara.

—Siéntate, Rachel.

Extendió su mano señalándome el sillón frente a él. Tome asiento cautelosamente. El silencio reunió por unos instantes.

—Emm… Ah sí que… director ¿eh?

—Así es. —Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. —Cuando decidieron crear esta Institución pensaron en mi como director desde un principio, pero… ya sabes, decidí ocuparme de mis hijos y de Karen. Ya cuando estos crecieron, volvieron a ofrecérmelo y acepte.

Observe un portarretrato en su escritorio, en el que estaban Karen, sus tres hijos y el muy felizmente sonriendo.

—Y ¿tu? Fue… — Pensó cuidadosamente como decirlo. —Una inesperada sorpresa enterarme de que tenías hijos, y de que eran tan grandes de hecho.

Sabía a lo que su mente quería llegar. No era necesario aclarar nada, pero los dos sabíamos que justamente esa fue la razón para que yo abandonara los jóvenes titanes.

—Sí, bueno. Preferí quedar en el anonimato y que ellos estuvieran así también, por lo menos hasta que decidieran por cuenta propia lo que querían ser en el futuro. Claro, hasta que prácticamente los obligaron a venir aquí.

Lo mire de reojo y él sonrió traviesamente. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él nos mandó a llamar!

—Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder contactarte de nuevo Rachel, lo siento.

No conteste.

No estaba molesta con él, es solo que el dolor seguía muy fuerte en mi corazón.

El silencio reino por unos cuantos minutos.

—Richard me pregunto hace poco por ti…

Levante la vista asombrada. Y luego fruncí el seño molesta.

—¡Ja! No te creo. El señor debe estar muy ocupado saliendo en los medios cada vez que puede como para andar acordándose de sus viejos amigos.

La lámpara del techo se tambaleo.

—Oye, vas a romperme todo el colegio. —Se burlo Victor. — De hecho, todos hemos seguido en contacto… menos tu, que desapareciste.

—Nadie intento buscarme. —Reproche.

—Te buscamos por tres años sin descanso Rachel, pero nunca apareciste.

Bajo la vista, dolido.

—Y luego nos separamos… Ya nada era lo mismo sin ti. Vivíamos discutiendo, las peleas no eran lo mismo, nada fue igual.

El silencio volvió a formar parte del lugar. De pronto, y sin saber cómo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Los cuadros se cayeron, las cosas golpearon el suelo, lamparitas explotaron. Hasta que me vi sujeta por dos musculosos brazos. Lo abrace con fuerza y deje que mi dolor fluyera.

Luego de unos instantes nos separamos y su mirada se suavizo.

—Y Garfield, ¿Cómo está?

Sus ojos me escrutaron duramente. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro, para luego pasar a dolor.

—Oh, supongo que no lo sabes… Garfield está en coma hace meses, los médicos no creen que despierte… con los chicos estamos pensando en desconectarlo pronto.

* * *

 ** _Dejen comentarios, inspiran mucho a seguir! Besoss_**


End file.
